At least, please
by Panda Dayo
Summary: [Fuyuki/Momoka] "Kau tidak tahu, sebanyak apa aku menyukaimu." AR. maybe ooc.


**©Yoshizaki Mine**

* * *

Bumi dijajah alien. Ini adalah hal biasa di masa ini. Karena nyatanya, memang banyak alien yang masuk ke dalam Bumi. Para alien menyebut Bumi dengan julukan Pekopon.

Tahun 2010, dunia seutuhnya dikuasai oleh penjajah terkuat di alam semesta, Pasukan Keroro dari Planet Keron. Beranggotakan alien kodok Keroro, Giroro, Tamama, Kururu, dan Zeroro. Mereka berlima menjadi topik utama setiap hari. Wajah mereka terpasang dimana-mana, dan manusia telah tunduk kepada mereka. Di rezim ini, yang melawan kehendak mereka akan dibunuh. Mereka memang tidak bertindak sewenang-wenang dan menaati undang-undang yang menjamin hak asasi, namun tetap saja dijajah itu tidak menyenangkan. Terutama jika salah satu dari mereka menginginkan sesuatu; hal itu adalah mutlak. Mereka pun memiliki banyak pendukung manusia di belakang mereka. Termasuk dari keluarga Nizhizawa yang telah tersohor akan kekuatan finansialnya. Mereka adalah pilar utama Pasukan Keroro. Mereka diberi pengecualian dan kebal terhadap beberapa aturan hukum.

Pemimpin Nishizawa Group saat ini adalah Nishizawa Momoka, seorang gadis yang menjadi pewaris tunggal. Banyak orang yang iri kepadanya dan mempunyai niat jahat. Namun, Momoka bukanlah gadis lemah. Terlebih, ia mempunyai pengawal bernama Koyuki, yang disebut sebagai ninja terakhir di masa ini. Koyuki adalah teman masa kecilnya, dan Momoka akhirnya memberikannya pekerjaan ini. Dulu, Koyuki pernah menjadi pembunuh bayaran dengan bayaran paling tinggi. Tidak ada yang sanggup membayarnya kecuali keluarga Nishizawa. Dan karena alasan itu lah, Koyuki berdiri di sini. Ia juga membutuhkan uang untuk bertahan hidup.

"Setelah ini anda ingin kemana, Momoka-sama?" tanya Koyuki.

"Aku ingin mengunjungi penjara Giroro."

"Bukankah itu terlalu berbahaya, Momoka-sama?"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku hanya ingin berbicara."

Mereka tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk sampai ke Penjara Giroro. Diberi nama demikian karena ialah yang menjadi kepala sipir di tempat ini. Semua tahanan di sini adalah tahanan kelas atas, atau memiliki riwayat kasus yang berhubungan dengan Nishizawa. Mereka selalu menjadi incaran banyak orang.

"Nishizawa-sama, ada perlu apa anda kemari?" Giroro yang baru tiba melihat kedatangan Momoka dan Koyuki; turun dari mobil.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya." Momoka tersenyum. Koyuki dan Giroro saling berpandangan, tapi mereka hanya membiarkan Momoka.

"Kau punya waktu lima belas menit. Kemari, Nishizawa-sama." Giroro memandu keduanya untuk masuk ke dalam sana. Keamanan di dalam sini sangatlah tinggi. Pasukan Giroro dan Zeroro seperempatnya berada di tempat yang luas ini. Momoka disuruh menunggu di sebuah ruangan dengan meja. Koyuki setia berdiri di sampingnya. Tak lama kemudian, seseorang datang bersama Giroro.

"Aku membawanya. Hinata Fuyuki, duduklah."

Giroro meninggalkan mereka agar nyaman berbicara. Seorang pemuda bernama Fuyuki Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya duduk di kursi. Ia tidak berani menatap ke arah Momoka.

"Fuyuki-kun, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"..."

"Apakah makanmu cukup?"

"..."

"Fuyuki-kun?"

"Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku begitu, Nishizawa?"

Momoka tersenyum. "Kenapa? Aku ingin jawabanmu."

"Jawabanku masih tetap sama." Fuyuki sedikit menaikkan wajahnya. Ia menatap penuh emosi, dan berusaha menahan hasrat kemarahannya terhadap Momoka.

"Aku tidak mendengarmu, Fuyuki-kun."

"Kau pikir semua ini lucu?! Dulu kau tidak seperti ini! Kenapa kau bergabung Dengan mereka untuk menjajah Bumi? Dimana hatimu, Nishizawa?!"

"Koyuki." Momoka memerintahkan Koyuki untuk mundur karena ninja itu telah mengeluarkan senjata. Koyuki menurut meski tidak rela. Ia lalu mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Hati?" Momoka tertawa. "Tahu apa kau soal itu, Fuyuki-kun?"

"..." Fuyuki tidak menjawab. Karena ia melihat Momoka tersenyum sedih ke arahnya. Fuyuki sering melihatnya, namun ia tetap tidak tega membiarkan seorang gadis bermuram durja seperti itu.

"Aku memang tidak bisa mengeluarkanmu dari sini. Tapi, aku ingin kau tahu, Fuyuki-kun. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu."

Air mata itu jatuh ke atas permukaan meja. Terkena sorot lampu penerang, sehingga terlihat oleh Fuyuki di hadapannya.

"Kenapa, Nishizawa? Aku sudah membunuh ayahmu. Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini untukku?"

Momoka ingat ayahnya mati di tangan pemuda ini. Saat itu, keluarga Hinata mati karena ulah beberapa orang suruhan ayahnya, termasuk Koyuki. Keluarga Hinata adalah pengumpul para demonstran yang menentang pemerintahan Planet Keron. Fuyuki yang berhasil selamat dan lolos pun membunuh ayahnya ketika beliau hendak menaiki kereta dengan mendorongnya ke tengah jalur rel.

Sebelum akhirnya terlindas mengenaskan.

Semuanya seperti mimpi.

Momoka lalu mengambil alih posisi ayahnya karena sebuah keharusan. Ia tidak tega menghancurkan apa yang telah dibangun oleh ayahnya dari keringat dan air mata. Ia hanya ingin berbakti walau sedikit.

"Kau tidak tahu seberapa banyak aku menyukaimu."

Hening kembali menyapa usai pernyataan itu terucap. Fuyuki tidak tahu ada apa dengan gadis ini. Ia memiliki segalanya, lalu mengapa ia masih mengharapkannya? Fuyuki tidak mengerti.

"Tapi, aku tidak, Nishizawa-san."

"Tidak apa, Fuyuki-kun. Teruslah kejam terhadapku. Agar aku bisa bertahan hidup."

Siapa yang tidak sedih melihat orang yang dikasihi harus ditahan di penjara ini?

"Kau berkhayal, Nishizawa. Besok aku dihukum mati."

Momoka sungguh tidak ingin mendengar perkataan itu. Esok adalah hari penghukuman Fuyuki, akan ditembak mati di alun-alun dan disiarkan melalui berbagai media atas kejahatan yang ia lakukan; mengintimidasi manusia lain yang mungkin berniat memberontak pemerintahan Planet Keron. Kenapa tidak seorang pun membiarkan Momoka berharap? Kenapa?

 _Kenapa ini harus terjadi padanya?_

"Kau hidup, Fuyuki-kun."

Fuyuki tidak tahu mengapa hatinya terasa hangat hanya karena satu kalimat itu. Momoka selalu ada untuknya tanpa ia sadari. Dan sekarang, semuanya menjadi jelas. Momoka tidak bisa berpindah hati pada siapa pun selain dirinya.

Lelaki macam apa dia ini? Terus menggantung seorang gadis sampai ajal akan menjemputnya?

"Lalu, kenapa kau bergabung dengan Planet Keron, Nishizawa?" tanya Fuyuki.

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Sampai jumpa, Fuyuki-kun." Momoka beranjak dan berbalik pergi. Fuyuki hendak melakukan hal yang sama, namun ia lupa bahwa kakinya terikat rantai yang tersambung dengan beban besi. Koyuki mengikuti Momoka keluar dari sana. Meninggalkan Fuyuki sendirian.

"Sampai jumpa, katanya?"

Fuyuki takut Momoka memutuskan semuanya sendirian.

* * *

Momoka ingin pergi menuju mimpi abadinya.

Ia sudah tidak punya apa-apa untuk terus bertahan hidup di dunia ini.

Hari sudah malam. Momoka berada di kamar sendirian sambil membuka jendelanya yang besar. Menikmati angin malam dan pesona cerah rembulan. Bersinar indah menakjubkan.

Hinata Fuyuki adalah pemuda yang akan selalu ia cinta—mereka saling mengenal di SMP, dan dari sanalah rasa itu tumbuh. Momoka pernah menyatakan cinta, tapi Fuyuki menolaknya karena berkata belum memikirkan masalah seperti itu. Momoka mencoba mengerti dan menghargai, bagaimana pun, hal ini tidak dapat dipaksakan. Momoka ingin terus mencintainya, meski ia tahu seperti apa akhir kisah ini.

Sebanyak apa pun Momoka merepetisi, jawaban sama selalu ia dapatkan. Bertahun-tahun hingga detik ini, ia masih saja ditolak oleh Fuyuki. Mungkin lebih parah daripada kali pertama. Momoka bimbang, hidupnya penuh dengan ketidakpastian. Fuyuki tidak pernah melihat ke arahnya, hanya itu yang ia tahu.

Momoka mengangkat wajah. Di sini, tidak akan ada yang mengganggunya, bahkan Koyuki sekali pun. Angin terasa begitu kencang karena lantai ia berada ini adalah tempat tertinggi bangunan apartemen miliknya. Kerlap-kerlip kota terpantul jelas pada netranya.

Momoka menaiki bingkai jendela, berdiri di atas alas bawah. Merentangkan kedua tangan dan menutup mata, kemudian menjatuhkan diri dari ketinggian lantai kamarnya.

* * *

 **tamat**


End file.
